Fighting For Misao
by Single White Rose
Summary: I know, bad title... well, I haven’t seen this episode yet, so I just wrote it as how I thought it *could* be. It probably sucks, but plz read it anyway... umm... well Misao fights Soujiro because she wants to help Kenshin and to show everyone that she


Hi everyone! This was just a random idea that popped into my head. I haven't seen this episode yet, so I just wrote it as how I thought it *could* be. This probably sucks, but I just felt really bad for Misao because of Aoshi, so yea . . . well, enjoy . . . hopefully. ^_^  
  
~Elizabeth  
  
If I owned Kenshin, I wouldn't be writing FANfics!!!  
  
Umm . . . this is called . . .  
  
Fighting for Misao  
  
I know, I know, bad title . . .  
  
Soujiro stepped forward. Himura did the same.  
  
"Wait," I said. All eyes turned to look at me. "Let me fight."  
  
"How can you when you don't even have a sword, you stupid girl!" Yahiko told me.  
  
"He's right Misao," Kaoru replied. I turned to look at her. Her azure eyes were filled with sorrow.  
  
"Himura . . . please step back," I said, not listening to a word anyone was saying.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Miss Misao." I looked at Himura and took a step forward.  
  
"Look Himura, I want to fight him. I want to be a part of this. I don't wanna be left out anymore, Himura Everyone always sees me this delicate little girl. Well, I'm not a *little* girl anymore!" There was mostly silence, after this outburst of mine.  
  
"Miss Misao," Himura began carefully. "I-" he was cut off by Shishio.  
  
"Come now, Battosai (AN: sp?), if the girl thinks she can fight, then let her try." He threw me his own sword. There was a collective gasp from everyone behind me. I could see Himura's violet eyes widen a bit.  
  
"But she's only a child," said the slutty-looking woman to Shishio's left, Yumi.  
  
"Don't forget," said he. "So is he."  
  
"Step back Kenshin," I commanded, using his first name for the first time, with such force that he actually took a small step back from surprise. He said nothing, but noting the determination in my eyes, he nodded and stood aside.  
  
"Kenshin! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yahiko yelled madly. Kaoru whacked him on the back of the head for using bad language.  
  
"If Miss Misao wants to fight, then I cannot stop her," he replied simply. Soujiro and I looked at each other. He had a large smile on his face and I smiled back. I figured, if he could fight without using her anger, then so could I. So I let everything go. Every memory I had slowly slid from my mind's grasp. It was just me, the sword, and the smile on my face. I felt calm and relaxed. 'Maybe I should try this more often.'  
  
As we took our battle stances, Soujiro gave me a thumb up.  
  
"May the best fighter win."  
  
"Right back at ya," I answered just as cheerfully. He didn't move so I was the one to attack first. My mind, cleared of everything, was able to focus clearly on my sword skills. I wasn't quite used to a sword, but I got the hang of it. I ran at him with the sword clutched tightly in my hand.  
  
"She's giving him an open shot to strike her!" Miss Kaoru gasped in horror. Himura, however, remained silent.  
  
As aforementioned, I was giving Soujiro an open shot to strike me. He took that shot, but I leapt aside in time to only have the sword graze me. I then hit him on the back with my sword's sheath. He faltered a little as a landed on the ground behind him.  
  
"Very nice," Shishio spoke as I turned to look at him. Soujiro held up his sword and nodded in agreement. We once again, took our stances. I looked deep into my mind to find skills that I never knew I had. It was as if I was meditating. I could feel my senses sharpening, though they were already quite sharp from my training in the Oniwaabanshuu (AN: sp?). Soujiro slid his sword back into its sheath. He was going to use the force it had when it was pulled out. I was going to do the same, when a voice in my head stopped me. I held out my sword so that the blade was position horizontally in front of me, aligned with my shoulders. Both hands clasped the handle.  
  
This time, Soujiro attacked first, I barely managed to deflect his sword. I stumbled back from the force and fell down, dropping the sword. He jumped up and the next thing I knew, his sword was nearing my throat. I rolled over to the side, grabbed my sheath and dodged the blade. I then kicked his feet out from underneath him, catching him by surprise. He got up, but I hit him with the sword's sheath again. I ran to grabbed my sword and slowly walked back to where he was lying. I stood there with *my* blade pointing directly at *his* throat. I motioned for him to stand up.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" he asked cheerfully, standing up.  
  
"I have a question," I told him, ignoring his question. I lowered my sword to the dismay of most of the people behind us.  
  
"Yes?" Soujiro asked, his eyes on me.  
  
"Why . . . why," I paused, trying to phrase my question carefully. "Why are you so . . . happy all of the time?"  
  
His eyes darkened for a split-second, but I'm not even sure if they did. The change was too fast.  
  
"Well," he began. "Have you ever loved someone?" I nodded, noticing his sideways glances at his sword, only one meter away. I stared straight into Aoshi's eyes as I answered.  
  
"But the man I used to love is dead. Well . . . he's not actually *dead* . . . just on the inside. But that's pretty much dead to me," I said harshly. Soujiro, seeing that I was distracted, lunged at his sword. I could see the surprise in Aoshi's eyes before I turned around to face Soujiro once more. We fought again, but Soujiro was on the losing side. I knocked the sword out of his hand . . . again.  
  
Once again, he asked me, "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"No," I said quietly. "I believe in what Himura thinks, no matter how idealistic it seems. And I will do anything and everything I can to help Himura get his idea through." The last part was more meant for Aoshi.  
  
I turned my sword around so that the blade was clutched in my hand. It was razor sharp and cut into my fingers and palm. I swung the sword as hard as I could. I felt the pain as the blade cut deeper into my flesh. I swung until the handle of the sword connected to Soujiro's head with a satisfying thud. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I turned to face Shishio.  
  
"As long as this sword in my possession, the only blood that it will shed is gonna be my own."  
  
"Very impressive." He clasped his hands. "I suppose now you're going to try to finish me off as well? Truth be told, I really didn't think you could beat him," he gestured at Soujiro, lying on the floor. "But miraculously, you did."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not gonna be the one who kills you." I stabbed the sword into the ground. "As much as I would love to wring your neck with my bare, bloody hands, it's not my duty to kill you." I turned to look at Himura. "It's Himura's." I walked back to stand next to Kaoru and Yahiko. They looked at me with what I hope was admiration instead of disdain or worry. My job was done. I was apart of this, and had helped. It's Himura's turn. And I hope he's makes it, because there are a lot of people counting on him. The future of Japan counts on him. So much to be burdened with on his small shoulders. He as so much to live for. Good luck Kenshin.  
  
I stole a glance at Aoshi. My heart fluttered, maybe there was still hope. But my heart settled down then. I just have to forget about him. Thinking about what I can't have is just going to depress me. As I closed my eyes a voice called to me.  
  
"Misao." I opened my eyes again to look straight into the face of Aoshi Shinomori. I gave him a weak smile and felt myself falling for him again. @-------  
  
Well, there you have it, my one shot. Tell me if you like it. Sorry if the fight scene wasn't good, but I'm not good with them. And there are patches here and there. Just e-mail me if you want me to explain . . . or you could just REVIEW? This is my first RK fic so don't be gentle. Give me everything you've got!!!  
  
~Elizabeth 


End file.
